Gyver Edged
Early Life Gyver was born to a Canis couple on the frontier colony of Paradiso. His father was a sergeant while his mother was a communications officer in service to the local Canis militia. Gyver was a hard worker and experienced hunter during his time in the colony. He was a renowned pack leader during hunts, particularly night ones, for his ability to stalk pray without being detected. Gyver performed excellently in the militant boot camp (Which all Canis are required to go through when they become middle-aged) where he was gauged as an excellent guerilla fighter and was made a squad commander for the militant’s small commando team. Seeing little to no action except for repelling piratical raiders or trespassing miners, Gyver left his Homeworld when he turned eighteen years old, immediately signing up with Left-Hand Corporations, a mercenary contracting company, in the hopes of adventure and action. In Service to Left Hand Corporations Within the first two years of his service in the corporation he performed so excellently he was placed in a crack commando team nicknamed as ‘The Grunkies.’ Lead by the hardy Bonnie Dower, the squad also included a Bradley Flint, Jackson Howard, and Gyver. The team saw action across the galaxy, mostly in support of local resistances against Imperial invasions. Eventually contracted by the Shasvastii resistance, the team lost Bradley Flint in the first few weeks of their employment during an ill-operated depot raid. A few days later a replacement trooper was flown in from the Sell-Scales; Ariane Katrina. Regarded coldly by Bonnie and on a neutral relationship with Jackson, Gyver and Ariane became fast friends. The team served, albeit sloppier than before, for another few months before the entire squad, save Ariane, became incapacitated when their transport was downed by an Imperial counter-raid while en-route to a new staging camp. Ariane herself was not in the transport at the time due to a fever which she quickly recovered from. Bonnie was killed outright in the crash while Jackson lost a leg. Gyver suffered some head trauma and other minor injuries but made a full recovery; though the length of his tail was reduced to only being a yard long rather than the four feet it used to have been. Jackson would serve the last few months of his contract as a garrison commander for one of the Shasvastii larger landing depots. Unable to reunite with the combat-able Ariane who was on another continent, Gyver was deployed as a leader for a Shasvastii commando team. On their second mission the team managed to capture an Imperial prototype 7355608 SEPTEM ‘R-Series’ H.M.V mech during a raid on an Imperial research facility which they used to escape after being discovered by the sentries. The team would use the mech in future raids with Gyver as the designated pilot, who learned the aesthetics of the machine very quickly. Despite managing to keep some loose contact with Ariane, the two remaining squad mates were still unable to get back together. Hardly four weeks since Gyver’s redeployment, the Imperials began tearing through the Shasvastii as they changed their strategy from defensive to all-out offensive when another Imperial company arrived to bolster the initial invasion force. Jackson went MIA as the supply depot he was stationed at was overrun, as was Ariane who was still behind enemy lines. Presuming both to be dead, Gyver abandoned the Shasvastii resistance as he escaped off-world on a supply shuttle along with his mech. His former team of Shasvastii opted to remain; fighting to the death as the Imperials quickly seized control of the planet. Grieved by the loss of his team, Gyver chose to abandon Left-Hand Corporations altogether and went as a completely freelance mercenary. Freelance Commando WIP Personality WIP =Theme= thumb|330px|rightGyver’s theme. The song fit his carefree ‘shooting the breeze’ personality. Also his favorite song to chill to while smoking a Krasi and drinking spiced rum. Category:Characters